Breath
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: La vida de Harry nunca ha sido simple... entonces ¿porqué habría de comenzar ahora?
1. Prólogo

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y a S. Meyer. Solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

.

**PRÓLOGO**

.

Aquí estaba.

'_Finalmente_' -pensó soltando un suspiro molesto-.

_'¡Y a joder con los malditos pueblos olvidados en el medio de la nada!_

_¿Quién hubiera imaginado que sería tan condenadamente difícil para llegar hasta aquí?_

_Ufff... Lo mejor sería que se calmara -se dijo-; a fin de cuentas, a eso había venido, ¿no?_'

* * *

**19/7/14**

**NUEVA HISTORIA CROOSOVER DE UNA PAREJA QUE ME ENCANTA! XDDD SURPRISE! **

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comenten . Sé que es MUY condenadamente corto, pero habrá que esperar para ver bien de qué va. Prometo esforzarme sin embargo ) Se agradece mucho.**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Quiebre

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y a S. Meyer. Solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 1: ****"_Quiebre_"**

.

La batalla había terminado. El mundo mágico finalmente estaba a salvo. Mucha gente había muerto, era cierto lamentablemente, pero la mayoría de los que él realmente quería habían logrado salvarse. Todos celebraban. La vida seguía...

...Y él estaba completamente perdido.

Real, realmente perdido.

No podía salir de su propia casa sin ser acosado. No podía hablar con completa libertad porque de una manera u otra todo, absolutamente todo lo que él decía, se tergiversaba en lo que fuera que el resto -sea quien fuera-, quisieran oír. En lo que las masas quisieran escuchar.

Él solo... no podía SER.

Y estaba harto.

Harto, hastiado. Total y completamente agotado y cansado de todo... y de todos.

Sí, de todo y TODOS.

Y era que, solo...

Simplemente pareciera qe todos quisieran tomar un pedazo de él sin importarles realmente un comino lo que ÉL quisiera.

Y, lo peor... lo pero de todo y lo que le hacía sentirse tan, malditamente fastidiado y tan, vacío; era que en realidad ni siquiera él sabía con certeza lo que quería para él, para su futuro.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de toda la angustia y la presión, podía sentir desde lo más hondo de su ser que lo que él precisaba con desesperación era alejarse, inmediatamente. Necesitaba respirar porque con absoluta sinceridad, él sentía que se ahogaba cada día un poco más allí. Se estaba asfixiando... y nadie lo notaba. A nadie le importaba lo suficiente como para mirar más allá de la máscara que se había visto obligado a llevar.

El ministro capturó a cuanto mortífago restante quedaba y una vez más, él puso todo de él para aportar todo lo que podía en cada reunión, en cada juicio ya que todo el maldito mundo parecía querer, anhelar, y necesitar su maldita opinión sobre todo y todos mientras que San Mungo, aún después de haber logrado que le dieran el alta por perfecta condición de salud, seguía insistiendo una y otra vez en llamarlo y citarlo par hacerle todo tipo de estudios y pruebas por haber sobrevivido al Avada Kedabra UNA VEZ MÁS.

Por otra parte estaban los aurores -y Ron- quienes querían que él se uniera inmediata y automáticamente al cuerpo de aurores mientras que, la directora McGonagall -y Hermione-, querían e insistían profusamente en que regresara a Howgarts para hacer el nuevo y necesario octavo año y terminar así su educación mágica antes de salir al mundo como todo un adulto y...

Y por último -y como si fuera poco-, ahí estaba su... ¿novia? hablando y hablando día tras día y hora tras hora sobre la boda que pensaba armar justo después de su propia graduación como festejo y celebración de SU logro. Justo como si fuera lo único que le mantuviera al ras de la completa locura porque, sinceramente, él realmente aún no la había visto hacer correctamente un duelo por su hermano, por su familia. Era casi como si quisiera evitar pensar en que todo eso EN VERDAD había ocurrido. Y no, no la culpaba por eso, no, no podría aunque quisiera pero, sí le gustaría que fuera capaz de darse cuenta de que él en realidad no estaba bien tampoco y que REALMENTE él necesitaba un poco de espacio para pensar.

Todo estaba resultando ser demasiado.

Todo HABÍA sido demasiado.

Y fue entonces cuando, en medio de una muy buena borrachera secreta en un muy alejado y escondido bar muggle tras intentar escapar de la frustración que le había embargado cuando su 'novia' había logrado escapar demasiado hábilmente de hablar una vez más que él se diera cuenta y que decidiera.

Él se iría.

Un tiempo al menos.

Lo necesitaba... Y, por una vez en su vida lo planeó bien -muy a pesar de la incipiente ebriedad que se cargaba-.

Él se iría. Lejos. Muy lejos. Y solo.

Sonriendo por primera vez en lo que parecían y se sentían décadas él se tambaleó al pararse y se fue directamente al horrendo y bastante sucio baño del bar de mala muerte donde se tomó una poción antiresaca -que por suerte se había acordado de llevar consigo ya previendo la noche que le aguardaba-, antes de aparecerse en su cuarto de Grimauld antes de encaminarse a darse una muy revitalizadora y caliente ducha.

Era de noche.

Tenía tiempo.

Tomó varios pergaminos y escribió algunas breves cartas. No, no se excusaría, tan solo dejó escrito cosas reales como 'necesito tiempo' y 'estaré bien'.

Ninguna pista innecesaria.

Esperaba seriamente que ellos pudieran comprenderle, pero la cruda verdad era que él había llegado al punto crítico de la desesperación por huir y que en consecuencia no le importaba una mierda si no lo hacían.

Sabía que él estaba seriamente paranoico y deprimido... y estaba también jodidamente harto de eso.

No más.

Él ciertamente no se había sacrificado y regresado de la muerte premeditada para terminar ahora suicidándose por la maldita presión post-guerra. No. Definitivamente no.

Una vez terminadas las cartas procedió a ir a empacar algunas cosas. No ropa y otras vaguedades, pero sí cosas que le recordaran su pasado sin perderse en él. Sin ahogarse en él como sentía lo hacía allí. Fotos, algunos libros. Su escoba, su capa y varita.

Nada más.

Sentía que tenía que desprenderse de lo más posible en el camino. Ya compraría ropa y otras cosas luego. Quería cambiar. Necesitaba cambiar. Tanto por dentro como por fuera. Un nuevo Harry.

Esa noche no durmió. Las ansias, los nervios y las expectativas lo mantuvieron activo y meditabundo por horas y, además, él no quería que las pesadillas usuales le arruinen el ánimo y por consecuencia, su decisión. En lugar de eso, él ordenó todo Grimauld Place y separó lo que consideraba necesario para un futuro quizás lejano. Cerró por tiempo indefinido y contra todo cada uno de los accesos y pensó seriamente en lo que haría en un par de horas con una sonrisa suave en su rostro medio demacrado.

A las cinco y treinta de la mañana él no aguantó más y se encontró en el pasaje detrás del gran y conocido GringotTs con un fuerte glamour ya puesto y una austera capa bien cerrada para enseguida pasar a entrar al dichoso lugar y esperar a que uno de los duendes se dignara a atenderlo. No fue una espera muy larga pero tampoco muy cómoda ya que algunos de los duendes aún lo miraban con odio muy mal disimulado pero, teniendo en cuenta la multa astronómica que había pagado hacía unos meses por haber roto el banco y todo lo demás en su loca búsqueda de horrocruxes, él realmente prefería hacerse el tonto y solo esperar pacientemente. No necesitaba más de su ira en ese día en particular.

Estaba ansioso.

Trámites hechos y arreglados, y él se sentía... dolorosamente libre.

No se demoró. Tomó todas las precauciones que consideró oportunas para tener dinero siempre a mano y siempre disponible a pesar de distancias, países o lo que fuera y, prontamente él se hallaba fuera del maravilloso -pero demasiado opresivo- mundo mágico.

.

Lo primero que hizo sin demora fue ir a un hotel muggle de baja monta donde se dejó caer a dormir con una poción de sueño sin sueños antes de salir a comer a comer algo rápido -una hamburguesa grasienta de esas que siempre se le habían prohibido de niño le sonaba a gloria-, y dirigirse a la tienda más grande de ropa que pudo encontrar donde compró cosas cómodas y bastante simples ya que todavía no tenía idea de cual sería su destino fijo. Fue también a la librería y se compró el tomo más grande de geografía y mapas del mundo que encontró junto con otro de geografía global un poco más detallista antes de regresar a la pequeña habitación que había rentado.

Ya una vez cómodo y tranquilo él tomó y acomodó los libros y fue tirando los pequeños dardos que había comprado especialmente para eso.

El primero fue en un gran planisferio político colgado al mejor estilo póster en la pared frente a él.

Resultado: Occidente.

El segundo fue enfocado ya solo en esa área determinada.

Resultado: Estados Unidos -aunque no muy lejos de Canadá según pudo ver.

El tercero ya solo de ese país.

Resultado: Washington... no podía opinar nada porque no conocía nada sobre aquel país en general. Ya investigaría luego.

El cuarto y a la vez definitivo... Seattle.

Leyendo lo más que pudo de aquel lugar él se decidió por ir a la parte más apartada de la península donde, si bien estaría apartado tampoco es que fuera demasiado lejos del centro en caso de aburrimiento extremo o necesidad. El nombre del pueblo le sonaba ridículo eso era seguro, pero ni modo. Él estaría viviendo allí dentro de poco -gracias a Merlín-.

Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar o mucho menos a reconsiderar nada de lo que hizo en las últimas veinticuatro horas -ya que estaba seguro de que al hacerlo entraría en su maldito complejo de culpa o bien en uno de sus muchos ataques de pánico-, el moreno tomó otro mapa y se dedicó a estudiar un poco más el sitio y alrededores. La paranoia no era un hábito fácil de erradicar. No después de tenerlo tanto tiempo en uno ni mucho menos después de una guerra. Moody era el perfecto ejemplo de ello.

Tomando una cena ligera que consistía en otra hamburguesa fría pero deliciosa y una cerveza que tenía desde su salida en una bolsa aprovechó a comer y disfrutar del silencio y la novedosa sensación de libertad antes de tomar un nuevo baño y luego una de esas pociones de sueño sin sueños una vez más ya que él realmente no quería despertar a nadie con sus gritos ni mucho menos que lo echaran del lugar.

Ni bien despertó sintió que ya había tentado su suerte más que suficiente así que recogió lo poco que cargaba y partió muy temprano de allí. Tenía unos cuantos lugares donde ir.

Tomó un taxi hasta la terminal de autobuses más cercana y rápidamente encontró el que buscaba -aunque comprase otros dos boletos a distintos lugares por si alguien por casualidad daba con alguna pista allí-.

Exactamente dos horas después -las cuales había pasado desayunando en un café cercano-, se encontraba tomando un autobús hacia Liverpool, cuidad del famoso grupo Inglés, The Beatles. Un grupo que curiosamente, había encontrado le había gustado mucho a su madre.

Conocer pequeños detalles y gustos de ella fue lo único bueno que resultó de entre todos los estúpidos pedidos de su tía Petunia.

Así que ahí estaba, en su primera aventura muggle. Camino a ver el museo que sin querer le diría tantas cosas de ella, de ellos. Quizás hasta comprase algo tan solo para mantenerlo en su homenaje. Por su padre bien era sabido que él tenía su 'Patronus'. Eso era algo esencial para él. Pero, y a pesar de lo que cualquiera pudiera decir, muchas veces había pensado que no tenía nada en él de ella. Nada más allá de sus ojos... y no lo sentía suficiente.

La verdad era que había disfrutado mucho de aquel día. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a arrepentirse y regresar, decidió seguir su camino. Con una inusitada y extraña calma él partió rumbo al aeropuerto y tras todo el trámite se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las tantas bancas donde se dedicó a ver la gente pasar durante las siguientes cinco horas que fue cuando su vuelo a Suiza partía.

Él tenía que hacer frente personalmente al banco central muggle donde había trasladado gran parte de su fortuna desde Gringotts, y donde había cambiado su dinero a varios tipos de monedas -por obvia recomendación de los gobblins al saber parte de su precipitada partida sin destino-, además de recibir allí otras cuantas cosas que los duendes no se habían molestado en explicar diciendo que bien podría hacerlo el muggle con el que hablaría.

Agradecía a todos los magos y deidades por haber hecho a los gobblins una raza tan codiciosa ya que gracias a eso fue que, por una módica -entiéndase, astronómica pero necesaria- suma ellos hubieran accedido a darle no solo algunas identificaciones con diversos nombres -además de algunas más con el real a pesar de que no fueran legales-, sino además conseguir darle acceso a todas sus bóvedas -que aparentemente eran muchas pero que no quería ni siquiera mirar-, a través de algunos MUY selectos bancos muggles o bien muggles/magos.

Llegó muy temprano por lo que buscó un lugar donde hospedarse por el día ya que tenía la intención de darse el lujo de recorrer un poco.

Tenía tiempo.

Tenía ganas.

Tenía libertad... y lo amaba.

Los trámites fueron algo tediosos pero bastante rápidos teniendo en cuenta cuantos eran -y sí, eran varias cosas a ver-, así que pronto se guardó sus habituales quejas y las cambió por efusivas y agradecidas felicitaciones por su eficiencia.

También habló sobre su deseo de querer comprar una propiedad por Seattle ya que iría allí primero. Reconocía que, por más que quisiera vivir casi en el mismísimo bosque alejado de la mayor parte de la gente y todo eso, no sería realmente lo ideal puesto que aún no sabía casi nada del lugar más allá de lo fundamental y del tipo libro, como cuantas personas lo habitaban y cuantas hectáreas eran de bosque o que lugares parecían ser algo así como históricos en el lugar. Así que sí, en resumen, él no iba a ir allí a tirarse de cabeza si es que quería gozar de su libertad por un tiempo más tenía que ser cuidadoso. Lo último que quería era que terminaran despertándolo una tanda de pelirrojos enfurecidos y preocupados junto con una loca Hermione retándolo como si en algún momento se hubiera convertido en su madre. Gracias pero no gracias.

Saliendo de allí por fin, él paseó un poco y se divirtió un poco intentando con poco éxito hacerse entender antes de volverse al hotel y simplemente detenerse a pensar un poco.

Y pensar poco fue lo que hizo ya que al parecer él se encontraba más cansado de lo que en un principio había supuesto. Apenas unos minutos después de haberse acomodado él se durmió profundamente e, increíblemente, por primera vez en lo que parecía su vida entera; la noche no vino poblada de pesadillas.

Finalmente al día siguiente fue a reservarse un vuelo de avión para dentro de dos, cuatro, seis y siete días. Sí, un vuelo para cada día porque a pesar de saber que se había ocupado de ocultar su camino él sabía lo inteligente que Hermione era y que si ésta ponía todas sus energías en ello lo más probable es que terminara encontrándole. Así que él realmente podía estar cuanto tiempo quisiera de allí a una semana si nada se complicaba en el camino.

Aprovechando el tiempo libre él se tomó el tiempo para recorrer un poco aquel lugar que tan elogiado era por sus paisajes y cultura. Anduvo y anduvo,perdido en sus pensamientos y memorias. Queriendo y anhelando con cada fibra de su ser esa paz que le era tan difícil de sentir y conservar. Queriendo ser libre hasta de sí mismo... y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que finalmente el destino le permitiera encontrar lo que sea que fuera que necesitaba para que pudiera solo avanzar de una maldita vez y dejar descansar todo el pasado, lo bueno y lo malo por igual, detrás.

La verdad era que él sí quería quedarse un poco más y solo dejarse llevar y recorrer y disfrutar como haría cualquier otra persona que viajara allí por primera vez. Tal y como haría un turista común y corriente o tan siquiera como cualquier joven adolescente haría fuera de la supervisión adulta aprovechando de su total independencia. Pero el riesgo...

Tenía demasiado que perder para jugarse tanto apenas en el comienzo de su aventura.

No... _tenía **tiempo**_.

Demasiado pronto, ahora que podía respirar y casi hasta degustar la inusual tranquilidad, él se vio nuevamente abordando un vuelo hacia su nuevo destino. Temerosamente ansioso de saber, vivir y conocer lo que la vida le depararía a partir de ahora en su día a día en esta nueva etapa.

Una nueva etapa que, ya fuera a la fuerza o por gusto él estaría recorriéndolo solo... Y que realmente estaba bien con ello porque era tal y como lo había pensado antes.

Él necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

... **_Tiempo_**... -pensó con una secreta sonrisa que para él significaba un mundo antes de relajar una vez más el cuerpo que nunca había notado haber tensado hasta casi ser doloroso.

... **_Tenía tiempo_**...

* * *

**21/7/14**

**Yyyy este es el cap que no pude subir el mismo sábado -_- FF como que se me puso raro después de subir tanta cosa junta, ¿algunas vez les pasó? =/ Bueeeno, como sea, espero les guste el comienzo.  
Aclaro antes que nada, las actualizaciones serán IRREGULARES, ok? Esta es una idea que vengo teniendo hace muuuuchos meses pero que ha quedado en bosquejo y solo tengo muy poco escrito. **

**AAAAAMO absolutamente esta pareja jejeje... hay muuuy buenos fics de ellos pero lamentablemente casi todos en inglés U_u ... quizás algún día me anime a traducir alguno suyo pero veré, por ahora ya llevo bastante así como estoy. Sin embargo les puedo recomendar completamente la traducción de NOTHING LEFT TO HOLD que está aquí mismo en FF. Es una historia preciosa. **

**Muchas gracias a quienes han comentado a pesar del fiasco que fue el corto prólogo! ! ! xDD Lo siento, como dije, FF colgó y bue. La idea era poner este también pero bueno...**

**Mmm... creo que nada más, solo pido paciencia con los caps ok?**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Imprevistos

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y a S. Meyer. Solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 2 **

**"_Imprevistos_"**

.

.

Bueno, si una cosa era cierta era que él nunca podría haber esperado nada específico ni tenía grandes expectativas de nada al llegar a un lugar completamente desconocido para él. Su único plan en mente ante todo era solo bajar del avión; preferiblemente intacto porque, bueno, de tanto estar en el mundo mágico parecía haber desarrollado cierta aprensión a toda esta maquinaria de única procedencia muggle. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de accidentes que había tenido el infortunio de enterarse y aún más luego de saber que, básicamente dependía de que una persona timoneara bien esa monstruosidad de artefacto. Sí, de hecho nomás al haber terminado de sentarse en ese algo incómodo asiento, su mente comenzó a latir como si tuviera enormes alarmas de neón con la palabra 'peligro'. No tenía pánico, para nada, solo quería que la maldita cosa ya bajara de una vez y así poder pisar tierra firme bajo sus pies de nuevo y así poder comenzar su muy tranquilo viaje.

De todas maneras iba a tener que agradecer a todos los astros el haber sido algo prevenido -casi por primera vez en su vida-, y haber llevado consigo un par de pociones en su mochila. Unas gotas de la bendita poción para dormir sin sueños fue el truco perfecto para no enterarse de nada por la mayor cantidad de horas de ese vuelo que por dentro ya se hubo jurado mil yun veces nunca más hacer.

Jamás en su vida hubiera esperado -o tan siquiera pensado-, que casi lo primero que él viera al desbordar del avión y arrivar al aeropuerto fuera un gran y tranquilo aquelarre de vampiros -lo cuál ya era lo suficientemente extraño de por sí-, despidiendo al que parecía ser uno de ellos... junto con una humana.

Una muy muggle humana.

_'Claro, él era Harry jodido Potter, de seguro estas cosas venían en su currículo o algo así ¿no? ¿Potter, vida tranquila y normal?¡Noooo! A la mierda su vida',_ -pensaba el moreno refunfuñando para sí.

De alguna manera fue sorprendido con una intensa mirada en su dirección ni bien terminó de pensar en ello.

Una mirada claramente dorada. No roja. No negra. No sedienta en lo más mínimo y no por humanos por lo que parecía. Quizás solo... curiosa... y terriblemente recelosa además.

Rápidamente información detallada y específica comenzó a desfilar por su mente intentando bloquear todo lo demás mientras la mirada compartida seguía y apenas notaba como otras demasiado similares se iban sumando en su dirección. Miradas idénticas pero con mayor despliegue de emociones contrariadas.

Vampiros. Talentos... MENTE.

De manera automática él tomó todos sus hilos mentales y estableció con seguridad todos sus escudos de oclumancia cortando de paso con aquella mirada que parecía haberlo sumido en una especie de trance mientras maldecía a criaturas y merlínes por haber sido tan descuidado bajando así sus barreras y el indudable hecho de aún seguir siendo perseguido por los malditos problemas aún allí y aún después de todo lo que había pasado.

_'¿Vampiros? De todas las malditas cosas, ¿en serio? ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿En qué maldita absurda historia se había convertido su vida!?'_

Girando sobre sus talones tras hacer el más ligero asentimiento al grupo que había cautivado pero sin siquiera cumplir con una más de sus miradas él apuró el paso a su camino.

Él quería alejarse del mundo mágico... y de todo lo mágico en general.

Vampiros entraban claramente en esa categoría estaba absolutamente seguro.

Por suerte su maldito complejo de héroe no se había activado para nada. Reconocía los signos. Esos vampiros obviamente no eran malos. Ojos dorados; vegetarianos se les decía. Cazadores de animales. Sea lo que fueran no quería tener nada que ver con ellos. Eran vampiritos buenos por así decirlo, bien por ellos. Bien por él ¿o no?

Aún así él estaba nervioso. Por más que quisiera esquivarlos, él todavía podía sentirlos tras de sí. Era escalofriante.

_'¡¿Qué demonios querían con él?! ¿caso era demasiado pedir que todo el mundo lo dejara en paz? ¡Joder!'_

Apuró aún más el paso, ya medio fastidiado de ser el conejillo de indias favorito del jodido destino o lo que fuere y camino a cabrearse por no poder perderlos de una vez.

.

Había podido llegar a la maldita planta baja con un muy ligero margen de tiempo ya que, obviamente, todos ellos debían de comportarse como meros humanos a favor del atestado lugar lleno de muggles en el que se hallaban.

_'Vaya ventaja... ¡A Merlín gracias por los pequeños beneficios!'_ -nótese el sarcasmo, pensaba mientras aún corría por los muy concurridos pasillos y salas.

No, a él ciertamente no le importaba un reverendo pepino si tenía que empujar a correr para solo poder conseguir perderlos de vista y presencia de una buena maldita vez.

_'¡SÍ!'_ -gritó extasiado dentro de su mente cuando se vio a tan solo unos cuantos metros de distancia de la salida principal antes de arrojarse de cabeza al primer taxi que encontró disponible. Algo que, increíblemente, fue demasiado malditamente fácil de lograr teniendo en cuanta de que había más coches que personas esperando y viendo con infantil orgullo la frustración de aquellos que alcanzó a ver llegar apenas milisegundos detrás de él.

Apenas pudo resistir el impulso de sacarles la lengua sabiendo que, aún en la distancia que ya el coche tomaba, ellos podrían verle. Y no, no era taaan inconsciente como para andar jugando a provocarlos así sin saber quien demonios eran y que hacían allí. Podrían ser vampiros buenos o más civiles que los que una vez conoció, pero eso no le daba ningún tipo de seguridad al respecto a lo que sea que fuera por lo cual le perseguían.

Él soltó un suspiro, un gran, GRAN suspiro cuando vio que ninguno correría el riesgo de seguirle a pesar de saber que podrían.

Su cuerpo, agotado por el viaje y sus pobres ya de por sí desgastados nervios y ahora más encima engarrotado por la previa tensión, se relajó de golpe casi lánguidamente contra el asiento del taxi mientras pensaba; podían ser vegetarianos, sí, pero si algo le hubo enseñado su vida era que nunca debía confiarse en los supuestos estereotipos. Podrían ser muy buenitos al no comer humanos, pero eso no significaba que eran necesariamente 'buenos'. Hermione de seguro estaría orgullosa de su razonamiento veloz y precavido... o quizás solo se asustara y enojara aún más de lo que ya estaba con él al notar cuan verdaderamente había cambiado. Harry no lo sabía y lo cierto es que tampoco quería saberlo. Había viajado toda esa distancia para alejarse de su patética vida y lo iba a hacer... por más vampiro suelto que hubiese. Quería saber lo que era vivir y no solo subsistir y sobrevivir.

Quería empezar a vivir.

Quería respirar.

Y eso iba a hacer... esperaba.

* * *

**29/9/14**

**ñ_ñ **

**Hellooou! Pues ya sé que colgué muuuy mal con este capi pero bueno, yo avisé que iba a tardar. Este capi estaba en solo 600 palabras y por algún motivo no podía agregarle nada antes sin que sonara estúpido. Así que justo ayer estaba revisando lo que tenía escrito de nuevo y surgió toda esta cosa de humor ácido de Harry que, bueno, es bien mío jejeje. El humor sarcástico me refiero. Creo que quedó bien pero ustedes dirán ;)**

**AHORA; prefieren que Harry logre escapar por un tiempo, aunque fuera corto, de ellos o que lo encuentren y le jodan de inmediato. Ando indecisa sobre si quiero que sepan sobre una conexión o si será algo que sientan y rechacen u otra cosa. Posibilidades hay miles y tengo demasiadas ideas hjajaja.**

**Como sea, nos leeremos en el próximo y espero puedan comentar y dar sus ideas al respecto ;)**

**Besitos cibernéticos y cuídense...**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
